


Lovesick

by thewandering_gongzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU where Tsuna isn't a loser lol, Chrome is in love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewandering_gongzi/pseuds/thewandering_gongzi
Summary: Tsuna doesn't go to school for four days, Chrome is worried and goes to visit him.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> for khrtwt secret admirer!

Chrome had always liked Tsunayoshi. The youth's bright chocolate eyes that always shone with mirth, the soft brown hair that made one want to comb their fingers through them, the porcelain white skin, dusted pink when the chilling winter wind brushed up against it, and those soft looking rose red lips where too many eyes had lingered. He was kind and charming, though not always the best in academics and sports, he was well liked, because, well,  _ he's cute. _

Her eyes always lingered to the empty seat by the window, which belonged to the youth.

Again, today, he was not here. She was getting worried, this was the fourth day he was absent without any notice, and Chrome had an overwhelming desire to go to Tsuna's house and check on whatever was happening.  _ Oh _ , she'd also buy him the cake that he wanted a few weeks ago.

The afternoon bell rang, signaling the end of class. Chrome immediately started packing her things and cleaning up her place. Once done, she quickly went outside the classroom doors and dashed down the stairs, dropping off her school shoes and changing them out by her locker.

Today, she'll check things out. She passed by a sweet's store and bought it's specialty strawberry cake for Tsuna, which she knew he liked.

Arriving in front of the Sawada Residence, she pressed the doorbell and waited.  _ Click, _ the door opened and revealed Tsuna's mother, who delightfully let her in.

"Chrome-chan! Welcome! Are you looking for Tsuna?" The radiating lady addressed, and Chrome nodded. "Auntie, where is he? Why hasn't he gone to school these past few days?" She asked, voice laced with concern.

"Oh, that! We went on a trip and just came back today, and we informed the teacher, I thought you knew?" The woman nonchalantly replied as she went into the kitchen to continue making dinner, as it was nearly 6pm.

"Make yourself at home, Chrome-chan! Tsuna-kun is just in his room!" Nana shouted from inside the kitchen.

"Yes, auntie." Chrome replied, already setting down her things on the couch and climbing up the stairs, cake box in hand.

Reaching the door to the familiar room, she stood and knocked on the door. "Tsuna, it's me."

Shuffling sounds were heard inside the room and rushed strides afterwards, the door was opened. "Chrome?" Peach blossom eyes gazed inquisitively into her own, and her heart skipped a beat. A light blush uncontrollably rose to her cheeks as she coughed into her hand and lifted the cake box in front of her as she looked away. "Here, for you."

Tsuna looked at the box in her hands, and laughed gleefully, his eyes turning into crescents, "You remembered?" He said as he stretched out his hands and took the box, he said "Thank you," and hugged Chrome tightly.

Chrome blushed further at the contact as she quickly pushed the youth away as he giggled. "Are you going to stay a while longer?" He inquired.

Chrome froze, then looked hesitant as she shook her head, "I have work to do." She immediately saw a look of dissatisfaction streak in those soul snatching eyes yet it immediately vanished supplanted with a brilliant look, it looked as though the vibe of disillusionment was a dream of hers.

"All right, then, do you mind if I send you off?" 

"I mind!" She quickly said as she turned around "don't follow me!" She quickly went down the stairs, picked up her things and quickly bid farewell to Tsuna's mother.

She ran to her home and quickly hammered the door close, her heart thumping agonizingly as the vivid image of Tsunayoshi hugging her firmly wont leave her mind. She leaned against the mahogany wood door, trying to fight her palpitating heart.

_ Ah _ , she thinks.  _ These growing feelings are bad. _

She thinks Tsuna is too beautiful, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, his everything. She covered her face with her arms and got a whiff of his comforting fragrance, extending her embarrassment further. She restrained her fastly beating heart as she thought about all the things she'll do for him, and she sighed exasperatedly at her own uselessness against his lure.

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, you cute bastard, you're going to be the end of me. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it :> thanks to Yuna for beta-ing, love you <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
